ABLAZED NATSU
by JadeVine10
Summary: Never in her wildest fantasies would she think that this would happen to both of them. To her and Natsu, her flame head mission partner and best friend. It supposed to be a simple subdue thief mission, with her and Natsu disguising themselves as engaged couple boarding a bridal car to lure the bandits but something else happens. NALU Rated M


**Heyya people! I am back! Yeah, I know… so sorry for not updating for so long, I got a job in the university and stuff happen. **

**Mainly Natsu x Lucy but other pairings will show up later. Lemons are to be expected in the story so read at your own risk. **

**.**

**ABLAZED NATSU**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

The feel of his warm toned body molded against her soft curves, the scent of sex, and the wet sounds of their connected privates slamming against each other are overriding their senses and making them insane with lust. Her eyes fixated on his sexy mouth that is slightly open from the sexy sounds that he is making. Never in her wildest fantasies would she think that this would happen to both of them. To her and Natsu, her flame head mission partner and best friend.

Sound of grunts and moans that didn't came from him met her ears, pulling her back to the dreadful reality, her body tensed as her eyes went to the several armed men surrounding them, their pants down and their hand busy pleasuring themselves. A big warm hand went up to the side of her head, gently pushing her head away from the awful sight,

"Don't look at them Luce, just look at me," Natsu's voice hoarse in a whisper, his passionate coal black eyes that are locked on her tear filled ones are filled with anger and lust. She nodded, her hands on his back, gripping the material of his opened black coat. "I'm so sorry that you have to do this," the fire dragon slayer said as he wraps his body on hers, shielding her body against the eyes of the bastards around them.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy gasps as Natsu's thrusts gathered speed. An involuntary moan escaped her luscious lips. Her grip on his coat tightened, "Ahnn… Natsu! No so fast! Nat-" she stop whatever she is saying at the feel of his hot tongue on her neck,

Natsu growled, his lips moving to her ears, nibbling her earlobes, "Lucy, you're so tight and my hips… they won't stop moving." He panted as his coal black eyes search her chocolate brown ones.

The look on his face made her even more aroused than she already is which is bad because she need to concentrate and think of a plan on how to get out of this mess of a situation. But really, the sight of his flushed face and his parted sexy mouth, she never looked at him the way she is looking at him right now, _'Oh, Mavis, he's so hot!'_ she can't think anymore, her walls tightened as she felt her release coming, "Natsu, I'm…! Im…!" her body trembles as her first orgasm washed through her.

The fire dragon slayer gave a few thrust before he slammed hard inside her "Lucy!" Natsu stilled as he came with his rock hard member buried deep inside her, his hands clutching on the blankets beneath them too hard that his knuckles became white.

The several grunts of men around them unheard as their attention are focused on each other's pleasure. Natsu titled his head and kissed Lucy full on her lips, and she kisses him back with equal fervor. But then he suddenly pulled away from the kiss to Lucy's disappointment, looking to his face she notice the furious glare and just then she noticed one of the armed men smirking slyly at them as he walks to them.

"Come on buddy, don't be stingy and share this hot babe with us," he flashed his dagger, "not that you have choice anyway," he sniggered,

"Stay away you filthy bastard before I burn you into nothing!" Natsu pulled Lucy to him with the blankets wrapping her body,

"hoh! Still going on with that shit? Or did you forget that you and your woman can't use any magic?" he said reminding them of the rune spell placed around his and Lucy's neck.

"That is enough, Galo!" shouted the leader of the bandits, walking to them and pushing the man earlier aside as his eyes set on Natsu, "As promised, we will not harm your bride, but the rune spell will stay." He stated and leaves them to give orders to his men, "What are you morons gawking at? Get their stuff and load it onto our truck!" he bellowed. His men answered, "Yes, boss!"

Natsu gritted his teeth in anger, his arms around Lucy protectively as they let the bandits unload the bridal car, their clients won't like that their things needed for the wedding has been stolen.

"Boss, the bridal car is one of the latest mage car edition, it would make us a lot of money!" said another bandit,

"Idiot! You're not using that pea sized brain of yours! The rune knights will trace us if we did!" answered the leader,

"Wait till I get this spell off my neck, you bastard… you won't get away from me." Natsu threatened.

The leader of the group of bandits merely snorted, "I will and there's nothing you can do." Then he went into their truck and escape.

Lucy would fell onto the ground if it wasn't for Natsu who immediately holds her, "Luce!" his voice laced with worry,

"Natsu, what do we do now?" she asks, her eyes beginning to water again. Why did it become like this? This should be a simple mission.

.

18 hours ago…

Lucy, Natsu and Happy were standing in front of the mission board at the guild hall. Natsu "oohed" as his hand automatically went to the S-Class mission poster only to be swatted by Lucy, "No Natsu! It's my turn to choose our next mission!" she scolded and Natsu pouted as Happy snickered on top of Natsu's head,

"Fine, but don't choose anything boring that is related to theaters or would require us to travel using those evil cars and trains." Natsu crossed his arms above his chest,

Lucy not listening to Natsu scans the mission board "Ahah!" she exclaims and gets one poster from the right, "This!" she grinned as Natsu looks on the poster,

"Subduing bandits assaulting tourists on the southern border of Fiore and escorting an engaged couple on their way to Aqualina Beach Resort for 500,000 jewels…" Natsu reads the request description on the poster,

"This is a perfect mission for us, Natsu, what do you say?" Lucy winked at the fire dragon slayer who didn't look a bit interested on the mission,

"Meh, that S-class mission is way cooler than that, Luce." Natsu answered,

Happy chirped "Aye! Not to mention we'll have to travel by car," Natsu's face became blue just hearing the word car, "We could just change our mission to that," Happy's paw pointed at the poster with a bold letters saying 'Giant Tuna Hunting'

"No, no and no." Lucy walks towards the bar with the poster on her hands, Happy screaming something about scary cruel women, while Natsu were on the verge of throwing up, "Mira-san, we'll get this mission.

"Ooh, Aqualina Beach Resort… one of the most romantic places for mage couples," Mira gets the poster and noted its details on her mage log book, "Oh, Just remember to use condoms, okay?"

"Mira-san, i-it's not like that! W-we're not…! Oh Mavis." Her words went unheard to the former S-Class mage who is now too engrossed imagining romantic scenarios of Lucy and Natsu in the beach.

Gray Fullbuster with his hands on this pockets walks to them, "Going out on a mission?" he asks,

"Oh, hi Gray! Yes we are, wanna come?" Lucy with her cheeks still red asks Gray,

"Nah, can't right now Lucy." Gray answered, the ice-make mage was always busy with the water mage lately, "So… What kind of mission is it? I assume it requires traveling by car or train for ash brain to look like this," he said poking Natsu with his foot,

"It's just a simple subdue thief mission," she answered with a smile.

It supposed to be a simple subdue thief mission, with her and Natsu disguising themselves as engaged couple boarding a bridal car to lure the bandits. They are to defeat the bandits first before they escort their clients to the beach resort but they made a mistake and underestimated the said group of bandits.

The leader of the bandits, unexpectedly intelligent with a rune magic similar as Freed Justine managed to put rune spells on both Lucy's and Natsu's neck to prevent them from using magic.

But Natsu being well… "Natsu", didn't even felt threatened, with a smirk he effortlessly break the rune spell on his neck, "Only a coward would use a trash of a spell trick like this, now where were we?" the bandits flinched and backed away from the fire dragon slayer.

"N-Natsu!" he turned on the celestial mage's voice, Lucy's beautiful blonde hair were tightly clutched on the bandit leader's hand,

"Luce!" Natsu glared at the bandit leader, "get your fucking hands away from her!" he growled,

"Ah-ah, don't move fire mage-san, I tend to get nervous easily that my hands might slip and slit her pretty little neck!" he then pressed the dagger that is pointing at Lucy's neck a little, "We don't want that to happen do we?" the leader gave a hand signal to the bandits earlier already on their feet, "Get him!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried as he watches the bandits attack Natsu mercilessly. Natsu gritted his teeth, onyx black eyes never leaving Lucy. His neck as well as his hands was now bounded by rune spells again.

"Boss," a bandit approached the leader and Lucy, "The blonde hottie is getting bored in there, we might as well gave her a good time," reaching a hand to Lucy's face, the said celestial spirit mage disgustingly kicked the bandit which earned a laugh from the other barbarous bandits.

"No, don't touch Luce! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" Natsu yelled in burning fury,

"Hoh, looks like your boyfriend is going to watch the fun!" the ugly bandit snickered as he again reaches his hands again to Lucy, only to be kicked on the face by the leader,

"Tsk, this disgusting cretin." The bandit leader mumbled as he dragged Lucy by the hair and stopped a few steps away from Natsu, "Now, let's talk fire mage-san." Natsu only glared and didn't respond, a million of ways on how to burn the man in front of him alive is running inside his head at the moment. "We are only making a living here, and it just so happen that you two were on your way to Aqualina riding a very expensive bridal car." The men around them laughed and criticized them for being idiot and stupid, "My men were after all "men" and they have needs but I'm not that heartless, you two were soon to be married and I don't want to ruin that." Natsu's anger lessen, the bandits still didn't discover their disguise. Lucy made an eye contact with him. "Why not do your wedding night a little advance, eh?"

Lucy mouth fell, Natsu didn't change his expression but a tint of red on his cheeks and ears is highly noticeable.

"Do that and I promise to not harm your bride." He said in a much serious tone and pushes Lucy to Natsu.

"And you expect me to believe a word from a thief?" Natsu with his hands rune spell bounded managed to pull Lucy behind him,

"Why you!" a bandit kicked Natsu on the face,

"No! don't hurt him!" Lucy shouted, cursing the inability to protect Natsu and use her celestial spirit keys.

"If your fiancé don't want to do it, then…" the bandit with a sly smile roam his eyes to the blonde's body, the other bandits started to surround them with the same look on their eyes.

Natsu tore the rune spell on his hands, punched the first bandit that approached Lucy and was to punch another when Lucy screamed in pain, "Lucy!" his arms protectively surrounds her frame, worry etched on his face,

"Oh, I forgot to mention that my rune spells are not just use to nullify your mage powers but is also used in an offensive manner," the bandit leader said nonchalantly while polishing his mage rifle.

Natsu clenched his fists, glaring at the leader of bandits, the painful cries of the blonde were like a knife that is shredding his heart bits by bits, "Stop it, we will do it."

.

Everything became hazy as the pain from the rune spell began. Lucy vaguely remembered being carried in Natsu's strong arms and then being lied down to the spread blanket; she felt a hand on unbuttoning her blouse, "No, Stop!" Lucy grasps that hand away, her eyes snapped open only to stare on Natsu's conflicted face. _Why is Natsu on top of her? And is he undressing her?_

As if reading her mind, Natsu tried to explain, "Luce, they want us to…"

She put her fingers on top of his lips and nodded, "Yeah, I remembered, Natsu." Lucy looks around them, "They're watching us, why did this happen?" she said as if talking to herself.

Natsu lowered his face to hers, their lips a breath away from each other. _What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me?_ But he pulled away, "I can't do this, Luce. You are my partner, my best friend. I cannot take advantage of you." He said his eyes went to her neck, "If only I could take this off from you…" his finger brushes onto her neck and leave a warm trail on it. A warm feeling in the pit of her stomach she knew too well bring blush to her knees.

Natsu's eyes widen a fraction from the scent of her arousal, "Luce, you…"

"Oi, when are you two planning to start?!" a shout from the bandits around them, it is followed by another but it went unheard because of Lucy's next words,

"Take me," the blonde whispered, her chocolate brown eyes locked onto his onyx black ones, "I never did this before, but I am glad that it is you, Natsu."

.

**End of Chapter: 4/19/15**

**Aaand cut! Hey this is my first Nalu fic, I hope you like it. Talk to me, I want to hear from you. **

**I will upload another chapter of Gray Winter as soon as I get the webs out of my brain and re-read all the chapters. I missed Gavin Omakes, too. I apologize again for my long absence. ;P**


End file.
